León y serpiente
by the last star
Summary: Klaine AU. Se inclinó sobre el mortífago, arrodillándose frente a él y notó los ojos del chico, no había duda. Era él. Tomó la máscara y la lanzó lejos de ellos. Klaine en Hogwarts. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox. Si fuesen míos, todos estarían tras Kurt y Blaine seria un mar de celos y los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de autora al pie de página.**

**Pareja:** Klaine.

**Título:** León y serpiente

**Resumen:** Klaine AU. Se inclinó sobre el mortífago, arrodillándose frente a él y notó los ojos del chico, no había duda. Era él. Tomó la máscara y la lanzó lejos de ellos. Klaine en Hogwarts. One-shot.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson siempre supo que desde que Harry Potter había pisado el colegio de Hogwarts un año antes que él ingresara habría problemas porque aunque quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado había caído cuando el chico era pequeño, Blaine siempre lo intuyó. Aun así lo admiraba, más no lo acosaba como su compañero Colin Creevey y su hermano.<p>

Él siempre supo que los problemas seguían a ese chico, era por eso que no estaba sorprendido que Hogwarts estuviera bajo el ataque de mortífagos que intentaban tomar Hogwarts a como diera lugar y Blaine Anderson, como el buen Gryffindor que era, no dudaría en morir por defender su amada escuela de ser necesario.

Él se sorprendía de pocas cosas y por eso no le sorprendió cuando aquella chica Slytherin dio el grito para que entregasen a Harry Potter al Lord Oscuro, tampoco le sorprendió que los Slytherins fueran encerrados en las mazmorras.

El resto de casas peleaban lo mejor que podían, dándole el tiempo que el-niño-que-vivió necesitaba, él también lo hacía, sus compañeros estaban dispersos por todo el castillo, intentando hacer retroceder a los mortífagos y a sus hijos quienes también habían caído bajo el encanto del poder ofrecido o aceptado por simple miedo.

Pero a Blaine Anderson no le sorprendía el estar batallando contra un mortífago, en ningún momento lo hizo. Él tenía que ganarle a aquel sujeto de capucha y máscara pero era aquella curiosidad que caracterizaba a los Gryffindor lo que provocaba que quisiese ver bajo su máscara, apreciar el rostro de su oponente.

¿Por qué?

La respuesta era sencilla, notaba que el sujeto bajo esas vestiduras rasgadas y sucias contenía su verdadera habilidad, no le dañaba gravemente pudiendo hacerlo.

-¡Bombarda!- gritó Blaine apuntando a los pies del mortífago frente a él logrando que el cuerpo de este se elevara a causa de la explosión y chocando contra la pared. Blaine notó como la varita de cubierta de plata de aquel chico caía a sus pies y también notó como el mortífago se le dificultaba el intentar siquiera moverse. El golpe había sido más fuerte de lo que Blaine había imaginado.

Y Blaine tomó aquella varita entre sus manos, estaba más que seguro que la había visto en alguna parte. Empezó a avanzar hasta aquel mortífago que tenía en frente.

-Acaba rápido con esto, ¿qué estas esperando? ¿O acaso el valiente Gryffindor tiene miedo de acabar con un sucio mortífago?- Blaine detuvo su paso al reconocer la voz que le hablaba, seria mentir el negar que conocía a aquel muchacho.

Ahora Blaine Anderson desearía nunca haber descubierto quien se ocultaba bajo aquella mascara.

Se inclinó sobre el mortífago, arrodillándose frente a él y notó los ojos del chico, no había duda. Era él. Tomó la máscara y la lanzó lejos de ellos, pudo ver como el rostro del chico estaba con leves moretones y el labio partido y sangrante, producto de su pelea con él.

-Kurt- susurró Blaine, el chico frunció el entrecejo y mostró una facción que no ocultaba en lo más mínimo su incertidumbre.

-¿Cómo conoces mi nombre Gryffindor?

Blaine Anderson conocía a la perfección la identidad de aquel mortífago, era Kurt Hummel, un Slytherin de séptimo curso, un año mayor a él. Parte de varios clubes del colegio, estudiante modelo y premio anual. Él, aunque no lo admitiera en público, admiraba al chico y no lo admitiría frente a nadie de su casa, a excepción de sus amigos, por las rivalidades entre Slytherin y Gryffindor. Sabía todo lo referente a él.

Anderson conocía a Hummel, el chico lo había ayudado en su primer año cuando él se encontró en la escena del crimen antes de que Potter y sus amigos llegasen y encontraran a la señora Norris petrificada. Hummel lo había ocultado diciendo que si lo hallaban a él ahí lo culparían de eso.

Como todo Gryffindor respondió mal ante el Slytherin y se marchó sin agradecer, con el tiempo, fue notando que Hummel era diferente del resto, detestaba la violencia o cualquier actitud malcriada de sus compañeros de casa. Siempre acompañado de Santana López y Sebastian Smythe, sus dos mejores amigos.

Claro que conocía a aquel mortífago, con el tiempo y sin darse cuenta, el valiente león se enamoro de la orgullosa serpiente.

-No te quedes callado león, habla. ¿Cómo conoces mi nombre? Acaso te comió la lengua una serpiente?- Blaine sonrió ante las orgullosas palabras de Kurt, tan típicas de un Slytherin.

-¿Por qué ayudas a Voldemort?- Blaine tomó a Kurt de la corbata pues su túnica estaba abierta, logrando acercarlo peligrosamente hacia él.

-Tú no respondiste mi pregunta- sonrió Kurt.

-Sinceramente, no estás en posición para exigir nada.

-Muy cierto pero eso no quita el que tu educación sea pésima como para no responderme el cómo me conoces, ¿acaso eres un espía? ¿Un acosador o algo por el estilo?

Blaine quedo en silencio, viendo fijamente los ojos azules de Kurt, aquellos que siempre le parecieron puros y sinceros ahora estaban opacos y podía ver el miedo inundándose en ellos.

-El silencio otorga, eres un acosador o espía de la orden- Kurt lo pensó unos segundo -No, eres un acosador, la orden no admite a menores de edad y si eres estudiante y no te he visto entre los Gryffindors de último año significa que no tienes la edad necesaria. Me espiabas sólo a mí.

Blaine no se inmutó en lo más mínimo al escuchar las palabras de Kurt.

-Okey, conclusión, no sabes hablar- Kurt suspiró y golpeó la mano de Blaine lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo soltara, se levantó, sacudió su túnica y buscó su varita con la mirada, reparando en que esta se encontraba en manos del Gryffindor.

-Hagamos las cosas fáciles, ¿bien?- Kurt extendió su mano -Dame mi varita y ríndete.

-No.

-Dijiste una palabra más, bravo. Pero no era la respuesta que esperaba- Kurt frunció el entrecejo -Dame mi varita.

Blaine caminó hacia el mortífago, quería cerciorarse de algo. Guardó ambas varitas en sus mangas y acorraló a Kurt.

-Okey, el león acorraló a la serpiente sin colmillos ¿ahora qué? ¿Me golpearas a puño limpio como todo un muggle?

-¿Por qué no te callas Hummel?- Blaine apoyó una de sus manos contra la pared a un lado del rostro de Kurt y con la otra, jaló de la corbata a rayas plateadas y verdes, estampando sus labios contra los del chico.

Kurt estaba confundido, no conocía a el Gryffindor que lo besaba, no comprendía la actitud de ese chico para con su persona, no tenía el más mínimo conocimiento del chico que lo besaba y aun así no se negó a participar en aquel contacto.

Era tan excitante esconderte y besarte con el enemigo que dudaba siquiera que el otro chico sintiera algo más que la simple adrenalina del momento y lo entendía porque Kurt Hummel también la sentía.

Y de un rápido movimiento Blaine había subido la manga del brazo derecho de Kurt, separándose ambos de forma abrupta de los labios ajenos. Blaine notó la marca tenebrosa mostrarse en todo su esplendor, manchando la blanca piel de porcelana que el siempre deseó tocar.

-¿Desde cuándo trabajas para Voldemort?

-¿Eso a ti que te importa?- respondió Kurt altanero y Blaine sacó su varita y apuntó al cuello de Kurt, levantando ligeramente su rostro con la punta de la varita.

-Responde.

-No me asustas- Lo retó Kurt con la mirada para luego suspirar cansado -Hagamos un trato- Blaine enarcó una ceja -Equivalencia de intercambio ¿vale? Yo pregunto; tú respondes y viceversa.

Blaine mantuvo su silencio inicial.

-Lo tomaré como un sí- Kurt hizo una pausa para empujar la varita de su cuello -¿Por qué no acabas conmigo teniendo la oportunidad? Estoy desarmado.

-No puedo, no me atrevo.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi turno- Blaine lo ignoró -¿Desde cuándo tienes la marca y trabajas para él?

-Dos preguntas en una sola- Kurt negó la cabeza- responderé porque es básicamente lo mismo. Trabajo para él desde hace cinco meses y tengo la marca desde hace tres semanas- Kurt hizo una pausa -mi pregunta sigue en pie.

-Porque me interesas.

-Tienes que ser más concreto o yo también seré más ambiguo, intercambio equivalente- Kurt sonrió altanero y Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír idiotizado por lo hermoso e irreal que parecía su sonrisa.

-Porque el valiente león se enamoró de la orgullosa serpiente.

La sonrisa de Kurt desapareció y cambio a una expresión de desconcierto.

-Inusual pero interesante- comentó Kurt.

-No es inusual que me enamore de ti cuando eres tú y no el mortifago, te he visto y sé que eres diferente al resto. Eres una buena persona que se oculta bajo la máscara de reina de hielo, orgulloso y prepotente sin dejar que nadie más se acerque a ti por miedo a ser herido.

-Cállate- mascullo Kurt.

-Mi turno- Blaine entrecerró sus ojos -¿por qué decidiste ser un mortifago?

-Ese no es asunto tuyo- Kurt empezó a caminar tranquilamente hacia alguna salida.

-Hicimos un trato Hummel.

-Mi padre, él tiene a mi padre- Kurt le daba la espalda -tiene a mi familia, mi padre se casó con una muggle y esa mujer tiene un hijo que resulto mago, pero un mestizo y ahora mi padre recibe el castigo del Lord y mi única solución para que los libere es que me una a sus filas- Kurt volteó a verlo por sobre su hombro -Listo, tienes algo con que destruirme mentalmente.

-No lo haré- Blaine camino hacia Kurt.

-Tu nombre.

-¿Disculpa?

-Es mi pregunta- Kurt lo observaba por sobre su hombro.

-Blaine Anderson, Gryffindor de sexto año.

-Un gusto. Yo no necesito presentación porque por lo que veo sabes más de mí que yo mismo -Kurt se acercó peligrosamente hacia Blaine, juntando sus labios con los del chico y sin que este se diera cuenta, Kurt tomó su varita para luego separarse de Blaine.

Hummel lo apuntó con su varita mientras sostenía con su otra mano la muñeca derecha de Blaine, manteniendo lejos de su cuerpo la varita de este.

-¿Me matarás?

-¿Es tu pregunta?

-Sí y por lo que veo esa es la tuya- Kurt sonrió de lado.

-Eres listo- Escucharon la puerta abrirse estrepitosamente y ambos voltearon a ver en aquella dirección viendo como Sebastian entraba.

-¿Kurt, estas bien?- Sebastian apuntaba con su varita a Blaine.

-Lo estoy- afirmo Kurt -¿Y Santana?

-Huyo con Britt- le contestó Sebastian y Kurt suspiró aliviado.

-¿Por qué no te has ido?- preguntó Kurt mirando a Sebastian en ocasiones para tener a Blaine vigilado.

-No te dejaría atrás, sabes que Potter ganará esto pero hasta entonces tenemos que ocultarte de Voldemort- Sebastian miraba a Kurt y vigilaba al Gryffindor.

-¿Son tus amigos mortífagos también?- pregunto Blaine en un susurró- es mi pregunta.

-No lo son, no se los permitiría.

-Kurt, deja al león y vámonos o yo me desharé de él- amenazó Sebastian al borde de la desesperación.

-Lo haré yo- Kurt se acercó al oído de Blaine sin que Sebastian se percatase pues estaba vigilando la salida -Adiós.

Kurt empujó a Blaine y salió tras Sebastian quien no volteó a ver si Kurt había hechizado o no al chico, le importaba poco en realidad lo que con ese muchacho ocurriese, sólo tomó a Kurt de la mano y salió corriendo.

Kurt por otra parte no podía evitar mirar atrás, le importaba ese chico y aunque estaba seguro de que no lo volvería a ver; el nombre y su rostro quedaron a fuego grabados en su memoria.

-Y la serpiente quedo encantada con su cazador- susurró irónico.

-¿Dijiste algo? -Sebastian no detenía su carrera y esquivaba los escombros que a su paso había.

-No.

Por otro lado, Blaine seguía en el suelo pero esta vez sonreía.

El había imaginado un sin fin de escenario para hablar con aquel mago pero este era uno que por su mente nunca cruzó.

-Sabe mi nombre- susurro para sí sin podre ocultar su sonrisa y no notó que alguien más entraba.

-Blaine, por Merlín ¿qué haces ahí? ¿Quieres morir acaso?- Wes y David lo habían estado buscando.

-Él sabe mi nombre-

-¿Él quién?- preguntó Wes inquieto.

-Kurt Hummel...

Wes y David tomaron a Blaine y salieron de ahí, la guerra estaba en su clímax, no podían entretenerse con algo como eso.

Y Blaine Anderson grabó aquellas últimas dos horas en su mente con la esperanza de volver a ver a Kurt Hummel después de que esta guerra terminase.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** Feliz semana Klaine! Este fic lo hice inspirado en el segundo día del calendario de la semana Klaine UA :D. Vale vale, sé que es un poquito tarde pero se me ocurrió luego de ver un dibujo de klaine en Hogwarts y a Kurt con la marca tenebrosa y se me vino esta historia a la cabeza y subí tarde el fic porque bueno, inicié a escribirlo a las 10 de la noche y son las 12:05 bueno, cinco minutos de retraso no es mucho :D

Espero les haya gustado mi locura nocturna. Ahora si me voy a dormir. Feliz semana Klaine ;D

* * *

><p><em>"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tu seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido.<em>


End file.
